We Are The Saddle Club
by Marauderfox
Summary: These are stories about the saddle club, and their lives. Rated K plus just in case.
1. The New Girl

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own any of Bonnie Bryant's characters. But I do, how ever, own my OCs. **

_**Author's Note:**_** The stories that I am writing are based on both the Saddle Club TV show (up to the 2****nd**** series, because I don't really like the 3****rd****)and the Saddle Club books. The PVs will change.**

Lisa walked up to the stables she walked in. The sweet smell of hay, horses and leather struck her immediately. She walked past the stalls of horses and into the tack room. There she met her friend Stevie. Stevie was a year younger than Lisa, but she knew much more about riding. Stevie was cleaning saddles; this was one of Lisa's least favorite barn chores, next to mucking out stalls. Stevie's long blonde hair was pulled back into a quite messy pony-tail and her eyes where fixed on the saddle that she was scrubbing. Lisa took a bridle off one of the hooks and sat down by her friend.

Every so often Lisa would look at the door expecting her other best friend Carole to walk through them. Carole was the best rider out of the three of them and she was completely devoted to horses. She was always at the stables early. But Carole didn't come.

After the pair of them cleaned about five saddles, they left the tack room.

"Stevie, where's Carole?" Lisa asked as the made their way out to the riding ring.

"Oh, she called me earlier today, her and her dad visiting her aunt." Stevie said.

At first Lisa was a bit irritated that Carole hadn't called her. But she quickly forgot about it as the reached the ring.

There where two people in the ring. One Lisa recognized as Veronica DiAgilo a very rich, snobby girl. The other girl on the other hand she didn't know.

Veronica and the girl where just riding around, warming up their horses as Lisa guessed.

Veronica was riding her beautiful liver chestnut Arabian mare, Garnet. She pranced around the ring as if she where at a horse show. She kept taping Garnet with a long riding crop.

The other girl was riding a tall dapple grey mare. She and her horse worked together with perfect unity. Their trot was smooth, but fast paced. Lisa could tell right away that this horse was an expensive, blue-blooded equine.

The girl drew her horse to a stop.

"Veronica," she called, "let's cool them out and give them a rest before the lesson."

Veronica pulled Garnet's reins and stopped the beautiful horse immediately. "Why?"

"We don't want them to have no energy during jumping. Do we?" The girl said as she dismounted.

Veronica gave a hardly audible snort, "Well I'm going to keep going. You can stop if you want." She said with a mocking taunt in her voice.

The girl sighed, "Okay, see you in the lesson." She walked her horse out of the ring, leaving a very surprised Veronica.

Stevie looked at Lisa, her eye brows raised.

Lisa smiled at Stevie, "Come on let's get tacked up."

Stevie laughed as the girls walked to the tack room, "Did you see Veronica's face? I don't think anyone's ever disobeyed her like that before."

Lisa shrugged, "I guess not."

Lisa grabbed her tack and went over to Prancer's stall. She slipped into the chestnut Thoroughbred's stall. She quickly tacked up and led her horse to the ring. Before she mounted she brushed her hand along the old horse shoe hanging up on the wall.

Stevie, Veronica, Sam, Kristi, Betsy, and the new girl where already in the ring waiting for her.

Max looked around "Alright walk your horses five times around the ring and then we will start."

Everyone started walking around, the large outside ring.

Max took this time to make introductions. "Everybody this is Abigail, she rides Bubbles. Abigail, this is Sam on Comanche, Betsey on Diablo, Kristi on Bauq, Stevie on Belle, Lisa on Prancer, and you know Veronica."

He pointed to each of the students as he named them.

Abigail nodded and smiled.

Each student finished his of her lap and then they lined up on the edge of the ring.

Max walked over to a jump in the middle of the ring. "This is the double oxer. For many students it is a challenge to get the right number paces and timing for the take off, so don't be too hard on yourselves if you don't make it the first time."

Lisa looked around, many of the students looked nervous actually the only two students who didn't look skeptical at all where Abigail and Veronica.

"Kristi, why don't you start us off." Max said walking to the edge of the ring to stand next to the riders.

Kristi urged Bauq into a trot; she went to the other end of the ring and then started cantering. She approached the jump. She pulled Bauq out of the jump. "Sorry Max." She said apologetically.

Max sighed, "You had him lined up right Kristi, but it's alright if you can't do it yet. Stevie."

Stevie trotted over to the end of the ring and canter toward the jump, she jumped it, but knocked down a couple of bars.

Stevie brought Belle down to a trot, looking very discouraged.

Next went Betsy, Pepper shied away from the fence.

Then it was Lisa's turn. Heart thumping, she urged Prancer into the trot. Then she faced the jump. It looked a lot bigger when you looked at it from the front. Lisa nudged Prancer into a rocking canter, she approached the jump. But she pulled her horse out of line before she reached the jump. It was just too big for her.

Veronica went next, she cantered Garnet straight towards the fence and jumped. Everyone thought she was going to clear it, where Garnet's back hooves clipped one of the bars. It fell.

Veronica pulled Garnet to a walk, and went back in line. It was clear that she was very upset about not making it over.

The last person was Abigail; she trotted Bubbles over to the end of the ring and started cantering. She quickly extended her horses canter. Bubbles jumped, Abigail leaned forward ever so slightly to match Bubble's neck, it was like they where flying for a moment. They hit the ground.

Abigail and Bubbles had cleared the double oxer and had made it look very graceful and easy.

They each tried the jump a few more times before class ended and Lisa had still not even gotten off the ground.

"Nice round Stevie."

Stevie looked up; Lisa was standing at her door with two sodas in her hands.

"Thanks," Stevie sighed, taking a soda from her friend's hand, "But did you see Abigail? She cleared the double oxer every time and even made it look easy." Stevie's voice was full of awe.

Lisa smiled, "She looks so natural on horseback. But why is she hanging out with Veronica?"

"Beats me. Hey, after we're done do you think we should call Carole and have a meeting a TDs?" Stevie asked taking off Belle's saddle.

Okay, look Sam is un-tacking Prancer for me, so I'll call Carole now." Lisa said.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the lounge in fifteen minutes." Stevie's voice was muffled because she was on the other side of Belle grooming her.

"Alright see you." Lisa said.

Stevie heard Lisa's foot steps walking down the isle.

The blonde twelve year old picked up her bridle and grooming bucket and walked to the tack room, she made another trip for her saddle.

As she walked back to Belle's stall she heard talking. Stevie, being a very curious person, walked toward the sound. She found Abigail talking to Comanche.

"Hey, pretty boy." She murmured softly.

The bay horse nickered.

Stevie felt a pang of jealousy. She used to ride Comanche.

Abigail patted the big horse's neck, "I missed you."

Stevie frowned. She missed him?

"Have you been good?" She smiled when he shook his head, fighting away a pesky fly.

Stevie walked up to Abigail and Comanche, "Actually, Comanche's a very good horse."

Abigail jumped in surprise at the sound of Stevie's voice.

"Oh. Hello there." She said.

"My name is-"

"I know your name, but I've got to go now. My mum's here." Abigail cut Stevie off.

The dark brown haired girl walked off.

Stevie stood there kind of staring at her. She couldn't believe that Abigail had been so abrupt.

Lisa ran up to Stevie, "Carole is going to meet us at TDs in ten minutes. I've been looking for you every where." Then Lisa saw the look on her friend's face. "What's up?"

"Nothing, well, I'll tell you when we get to TDs." Stevie said frowning.

When the two girls walked into TDs, Carole was waiting for them. They slid into a booth with her.

Carole was a tall, bright African American girl, with shoulder length black hair and big brown eyes.

"So, Lisa tells me that there is a new girl at Pine Hollow." Carole smiled, her eyes shining brightly.

"Yeah, her name is Abigail and she rides an expensive looking horse named Bubbles." Stevie said, very coldly.

"What's wrong Stevie?" Lisa asked.

Stevie sighed, she launched into a slightly exaggerated story about how the girl acted.

Carole frowned thoughtfully, "She was talking to Comanche you say. What did she say to him?"

"Well she was all like, 'Hey pretty boy', 'I missed you', and 'Have you been good?"

"Oh," Carole said.

"Carole, what's on your mind?" Lisa asked.

"It's nothing." Carole reassured her.

"But you should have seen this girl jump! She and Bubbles where amazing!" Lisa exclaimed.

"I'll admit she was a really good rider. But I still don't like her. She's another Veronica" Stevie growled.

The girls completely abandoned the subject of Abigail and started talking about horses.

Carole waved goodbye to her dad, and walked up to Pine Hollow Stables. She entered barn and went directly to the tack room to drop off her things. She walked to the back of the stables. There was movement in one of the riding rings.

Carole walked over to the ring. In it was a girl riding a dapple grey mare. She leaned on the fence and watched the team warm up. The girl's chocolate brown hair was in two tightly woven braids. Her horse's tail was braided and tied up so that she would not trip on it.

The girl seemed to notice that Carole was standing there so she brought her horse to a halt. "I'm sorry, but Bubbles doesn't seem to like you standing there, so if you want to watch you'll have to stand a bit more far back." The girl said. She urged her horse into a smooth slow canter.

Carole stood back. Bubbles, this was the new girl. Carole recognized the girl's face, but she couldn't remember where. She shrugged it off deciding that she had probably seen the girl at some horse show.

She went to the tack room to clean. She sat down and began absent-mindedly scrubbing the martingale. She suddenly remembered where she had seen the girl before. Before she knew it her thoughts had galloped into her memories.

_Three girls on horse back trotted down a trail, kicking up dust. One girl had black hair, and had on very expensive riding clothes. She was riding a beautiful black thoroughbred stallion. _

_The next girl also had black hair, but hers was curly and it was braided up in a bun, she had dark skin. She was riding a palomino mare. _

_The last girl had dark brown hair in a messy pony tail; she was riding a large bay. _

_Carole recognized these horses as Cobalt, Delilah, and Comanche._

_The girl with brown hair, suddenly smiled "I'll race you too the river." She nudged Comanche into a gallop. Soon Cobalt and his rider had caught up. Not far behind was Delilah. The three girls all reached the river bed at the same moment. The girl riding Delilah dismounted and put Delilah's halter and lead rope on. She let her horse gat a quick drink before tying her up to a tree branch a few feet away. The other two did the same. All three girls took off their helmets and sat by the horses talking…_

Carole remembered clearly now. She was the girl riding Delilah, Veronica of course rode Cobalt, and Abigail or Abbey, as she knew her back then, was riding Comanche.

"Hey, Mrs. Reg?" Carole said looking up.

"Yes?" The woman at the desk responded.

"Were, Abigail and I good friends?" Carole wondered.

"Well, yes. Yes, Abigail, Veronica, and you where the closest of friends, truly inseparable. Not unlike you Stevie and Lisa are." Mrs. Reg smiled. "Her family

moved three years ago if I remember correctly, some place like England or some where."

"Yeah, England." Carole echoed, "Thanks, Mrs. Reg." She smiled putting away the clean saddle.

Carole ran out to Abigail.

The girl was leading her horse into its stall.

"Hey, Abigail." Carole said walking up.

"Hello?" Abigail said looking up from her cross-tied horse.

"Um, remember me?"

"Oh. Sorry. No."

"Carole, I rode Delilah."

"Carole? Wow, I can't believe I didn't recognize you! I knew Veronica right away." Abigail walked out of the stall and hug up her bridle.

"How is Veronica?" Carole asked, trying to get her perspective on the snotty girl.

"Well, she's changed. She seems more, controlling, more, mid' me saying this, rich."

Carole nodded, "She's changed a lot, but maybe we could talk in the lounge and catch up. Besides, the lesson doesn't start for another hour."

Abigail smiled, "Okay, sounds good."

Carole started to walk away, "See you in a bit Abigail."

"Oh, and one thing, please call me Abbey. Abigail sounds too formal." The brown haired girl laughed.

Carole smiled, "Alright."

Abbey walked into the lounge Carole was already there. She sat down, "You first, tell me everything big that happened while I was gone."

"Okay. First, my mum died. Then I bought my horse Starlight with the money she left me. Then I met a new friend, Stevie. Then Veronica went rotten. Then Lisa came to Pine Hollow. Then we became the Saddle Club. Then the Max bought an ex-racehorse Prancer. Then we met Phil, Stevie's boyfriend, then-" Carole swallowed, "-then Cobalt had to be put down. Then Delilah had Cobalt's foal Sampson. Then, well, oh yeah, Max got married to Deborah. Lots of other things happened but those are the highlights."

Abbey stared at Carole, "Your mum… and Cobalt!" A tear ran down the girl's face, she had loved Cobalt, if possible, even more than Carole did.

"What happened to you?" Carole prompted.

"Well, we moved to England, we bought a small country house with a stable. Then we bought a Morgan named Clifton. Then I met my first friend Megan. Then I bought Bubbles, as a seven week old foal. (His mother died and the breeder was out of money). Then my dad and I trained Bubbles, in dressage, train, cross country, and show jumping. Then we had to move to Bulgaria. Then I won the regional championships on Bubbles. Then a few months later my dad quit his job when they where going to send him to Siberia and we moved back here."

"What breed is Bubbles?" Carole asked, "She's beautiful."

"She's an Andalusian, and thanks." Abbey blushed.

The girls kept talking until it was time for them to get ready for the classes.


	2. Annoying?

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own any of Bonnie Bryant's characters. But I do, how ever, own my OCs. **

_**Author's Note:**_** Reviews are appreciated! **

Stevie walked into the barn, she looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was ten minutes until her lesson began!

She ran to the tack room and in one big armful, grabbed all of Belle's grooming supplies and tack. On the way she was Abigail walking her horse Bubbles out to the riding ring. An odd streak of dislike ran through her.

Once she had groomed and tacked Belle up she walked her horse as fast as she could over to the mounting block where she touched the horse shoe on the wall and sung up onto her black mare.

She was three minutes late and Max wasn't very happy.

The flat class had already begun. Carole was demonstrating a figure 8 at the canter. Stevie trotted Belle over to the line up. Once Carole had finished Max asked Betsy. Then Kristi, then Abigail, then Lisa to try. It was then Stevie's turn.

She turned Belle into a large circle then pressed her heel into the black horse right behind the girth, Belle burst into a canter.

"Heels down Stevie. If your heels aren't down you could lose your stirrup. Stay in the center of the saddle; don't pull on Belle's reins. Stay in the center of your saddle!" Max shouted directions from the side lines.

Stevie threw her heels down and straightened herself in the saddle. Then she cantered Belle through the middle of the arena and started her smaller circle at the top of the 8.

Each student in the class did the exercise once more before walking their horses out.

Stevie pulled out a riding crop. She had the bottle cap. Therefore she had to get everyone in the lesson a soda.

Stevie gave Belle to Carole, because since she was getting sodas Carole would un-tack and groom Belle for her.

Stevie went to the lounge and took eight cans of soda out of the mini fridge.

She gave on to Kristi, who was riding the spirited old gelding Barq.

"Thanks," Kristi said taking a soda from Stevie's hand.

Next Stevie went to Betsy, who rode Diablo, the pretty bay gelding that Carole used to ride.

Then she walked over to Lisa's stall and handed her a soda.

"Hi Lisa." Stevie smiled.

Lisa walked over the stall door. "Thanks, I'm really thirsty."

The Thoroughbred chestnut mare whinnied at Lisa. "Gotta' finish grooming Prancer. Hey, do you want to go to TD's after we're done? We can ask Carole if she wants to come too."

Stevie nodded "Sure."

The next stall belonged to Veronica. But she wasn't in there, Red was. So Stevie gave the soda to Red.

"Thanks Stevie." The stable hand laughed taking the soda from Stevie's hand.

Next was Sam, he rode Stevie's favorite school horse. Comanche.

Stevie now had to go to the other end of the stable where Carole and the new girl's stalls where.

She looked over Carole's door. "Carole."

The pretty African American walked up to meet Stevie. "Hey Stevie."

Stevie handed her best friend a soda. "Lisa and I where wondering if you'd like to come to TD's with us when your done."

"I'd love to, but I've got plans with someone else." Carole sighed.

Stevie frowned, "You could bring them to TD's and we could all hang out together!"

Carole beamed "Sounds great!"

"See you then." Stevie smiled.

A few stalls down was the new girl.

"Here," Stevie forced a grin.

"Thanks, er… Stevie." Abigail said grasping one of the cans. "Oh, I was that Max was giving you grief in the lesson today."

Stevie raised her eyebrows. "I can handle it."

"Oh, well, I could help you with the figure 8 in a canter a bit. Bubbles and I have done a lot of routine riding like that." Abigail offered.

Stevie's face went red, "its okay, like I said. I can handle it."

Abigail shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Stevie grimaced, "Bye, Abigail."

"I don't like being called Abigail, I prefer Abbey." The brown haired girl said in a sing song voice as she turned back to her horse.

Stevie rolled her eyes once her back was turned and she walked away.

Stevie skipped over to the tack room, and took off her boots. She grabbed her street shoes and clothes and left to get changed.

Stevie left the stables wearing a light blue tee shirt and cut-off jean shorts. Her hair was still in a mess ponytail that swung back and forth across her back as she walked down the driveway.

She heard her name being called. She turned around, Lisa was running toward her.

"Stevie wait up!" Lisa called.

Lisa was wearing a white long sleeve lightweight shirt with a green vest over it. She was also had on white pedal pushers. Her light brown hair was tied back in a braid with a white ribbon.

Stevie smiled and stopped until her friend caught up with her.

Lisa smiled.

The two girls walked into the 'mall' and sat in their favorite ice-cream store Tasty Delight or TD's.

They waited for about ten minutes. Then started guessing who Carole would bring.

"It's probably a boy," Lisa giggled.

They saw Carole and her friend outside. They where looking in the jewelry store window.

Lisa looked out the window to observe them.

"Carole's friend is shorter than Carole, but not much. She has brown hair, it's layered. Oh, it looks pretty." Lisa smiled.

Stevie rolled her eyes, she didn't care what the girl's hair looked like, "Who is it?"

Lisa shrugged "I don't know." Then she kept commentating on how the girl looked. "She has on a red striped shirt, but it's fitted. It looks kind of designer! She has on light blue jean shorts and red sandals."

Then Lisa was speechless, her mouth hung open.

"What? Who is it?" Stevie growled.

"It's Abigail!" Lisa nearly shouted.

Stevie gaped at Lisa "What! What is Abigail doing with Carole?"

The two girls walked in.

Stevie had to admit, Abigail did look very stylish.

Carole and Abigail sat down.

"Hi Stevie, Lisa. You know Abbey right?" Carole smiled oblivious to her friend's glares.

"Yes, we know her." Stevie said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you're Stevie. And you are… Lisa, right?" Abbey half smiled.

"Right." Lisa smiled. "I love your horse, she's so well trained and pretty."

"Thanks, Prancer isn't so bad herself." Abbey smiled back.

"So your horse is so well trained. Who's your trainer?" Stevie asked.

"My dad and I trained Bubbles." Abbey laughed, blushing.

Stevie's eyes widened in surprise, she was impressed in spite of herself.. "You trained her?"

"Well, my dad did most of it, but yes." The brown haired girl flushed a bit.

Stevie was really very impressed, but she wasn't about to let _"Abbey"_ know that. "So your dad's a horse trainer?"

Abbey sighed, "He's a _retired_ horse trainer. Until recently he worked for some international computer company. Now he's working from home."

Stevie raised her eyebrows.

Lisa smiled at Abbey. "That's so cool! But how did you get to be so good at riding?"

"I learned most of it right here in Willow Creek, at Pine Hollow." Abbey said.

"Which horse did you ride?" Lisa asked, she put her arms on the table.

"I rode Comanche most of the time. But one summer we had an experienced new student who wanted a more 'advanced level' horse. In that time I rode Diablo." Abbey smiled her eyes became a bit unfocused as if she was remembering the summer.

"I remember that!" Carole exclaimed smiling.

The two girls smiled to each other as if they shared a secret. Then they burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Stevie snapped. She didn't like that Carole and Abbey had a secret that she didn't know.

"Oh, it's nothing." Abbey smiled airily.

"What happened? Who was the student?" Lisa asked her eyes widening with curiosity.

"Well the student really wasn't an experienced rider-" Carole smiled.

"At all-" Abbey smirked.

"What so ever." Carole added.

"So, what? What happened?" Lisa asked.

Stevie had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. It really wasn't that amazing that they had a bad new student.

"One day we where on a trail ride and the new girl was riding between Abbey and me." Carole looked at Abbey.

"She kicked Comanche as hard at she could because he was falling behind Delilah." Abbey said.

"Comanche took it as a signal to speed up obviously."

"He started cantering-"

"The new girl actually held on-" Carole remembered.

"As soon as we saw her we cantered off after her-"

"Abbey, cantered Diablo, up the side of the hill to cut Comanche off-"

"Carole cantered Delilah straight after them-"

"We caught Comanche, and the new girl-"

"Once we where walking the new girl fell off."

Lisa frowned, it could have been a bad fall.

But the two others started laughing, and soon Lisa had joined in.

Stevie barley stopped her self from glaring at them, "So who was the new girl?" She asked quite irritated.

Abbey looked up at Stevie she stopped laughing, "Mistress Veronica Antonia DiAngelo herself."

Lisa gapped at the brown haired girl.

Stevie looked taken aback, "Veronica?"

Abbey nodded.

Carole sat back up with her back on the back of the booth, to admire her friend's faces.

Lisa frowned, "Veronica!"

Stevie shook her head, "Veronica rode a school horse? Comanche?"

" 'fraid so doll." Abbey said with a mock southern drawl.

Carole laughed, "She was in hysterics, a week later her parents bought her-" Carole choked up.

"Cobalt." Abbey finished her sentence, suddenly very quiet and serious.

"Oh," Lisa's eyebrows went up, "You knew Cobalt?"

Abbey looked up at the thirteen year old girl and nodded. Her brown eyes glistened with remorse.

"I'm sorry." Lisa said in a very sympathetic tone.

"It's okay, I- didn't really know him, not like Carole, she rode him and stuff." Abbey said her voice slow and deep with unshed tears.

"No, you knew him way better than I did." Carole said suddenly.

"I didn't." Abbey protested.

"You where the one looking after him, way before I did. You groomed him every day after lessons, and rode him on days where Veronica didn't ride. He was practically yours. It's like you only loaned him out to Veronica once or twice a week" Carole said giving Abbey a gentle nudge with her shoulder.

"No, he wasn't mine, he was- he was Ver-Veronica's." Abbey stuttered.

Carole looked at Abbey, confused.

Lisa looked concerned.

Even Stevie, who didn't particularly like Abbey, was worried about the brown haired girl.

After that the girls dumped the subject of horses all together. Instead they talked about school. Stevie found that very boring.

As the three other girls talked aimlessly about classes and new teachers and annoying boys. Stevie figured out a plan in her mind. She would find out why Abbey was being so weird about Cobalt, and why her story was so different that Carole's. No matter how much she disliked Abbey, she was a curious girl and there was a mystery to solve.

She thought about asking one of the Saddle Club members to help her figure it out. But Carole wasn't going to go snooping about in her old friend's private business and Lisa would say that Abbey was just upset because she knew and loved Cobalt.

Stevie would have to do this by herself.


End file.
